Para ti, que lo encontraste
by BlueRigel
Summary: AU Universitario - Two shot. / Kuroo Tetsurou se encuentra estresado por los finales del segundo trimestre de su segundo año de Psicología. Un dulce con una nota se cruza en su camino sobre un viejo volumen del DSM-V en la biblioteca. Algo curioso, un evento fortuito. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando aquello se repita y los mensajes anónimos se vuelvan más personales? [KuroKen]


" _Para ti, que lo encontraste._

 _K."_

Era todo lo que tenía escrito el diminuto post-it color amarillo chillón adherido al Snickers de almendra. Kuroo tomó la barra de dulce con una mano y sacó el gran volumen de la quinta edición del Manual Diagnóstico y Estadístico de los Trastornos Mentales con la otra. No había nada más en esa estantería y cuando miró algunas cercanas tampoco encontró ninguna cosa extraña. El dulce en su mano parecía inofensivo y no tenía señales de haber sido abierto para sufrir alguna alteración, pero debido a su naturaleza desconfiada lo tiró dentro de su mochila en cuanto llegó a la mesa que ocupaba en la biblioteca y entre lecturas y estudio se olvidó de ello.

O al menos lo hizo hasta una semana después. Era viernes nuevamente y ese día hacía especialmente frío a pesar de que aún faltaban días para comenzar el invierno. Kuroo, que cursaba segundo año de Psicología, estaba acercándose al final del segundo trimestre y los finales ya eran casi una tortuosa realidad. Él por lo menos llevaba buenas calificaciones, pero con los trabajos grupales sus tardes y noches de estudio habían pasado al olvido para dedicarlas a juntarse con sus compañeros. Por ello, la única solución había sido intentar reacomodar su horario de sueño e irse más temprano al campus para estudiar una o dos horas antes de clase.

Realmente no le molestaba estudiar, pero era un tanto sensible cuando se trataba de su sagrado sueño y aquella mañana, como casi toda la semana, tenía un horrible mal humor. Apenas eran las ocho y media de la mañana y él se dirigía luego de una noche de desvelo a la biblioteca para terminar los detalles de un trabajo, armado con bolsas bajo los ojos y un café latte de máquina en una mano.

La biblioteca estaba casi desierta al ser horario de clases y cuando él entró a la pequeña sala aislada de estudio con pupitres individuales sólo había una chica, con su pupitre lleno de fotocopias y destacadores, y el encargado de turno en el escritorio designado. Kuroo ya lo había visto algunas veces, pequeño, silencioso y completamente absorto en su consola, y él dejó su credencial de estudiante en la cajita designada sobre el escritorio del encargado como ya era costumbre antes de escoger un lugar para dejar sus cosas.

En cuanto lo hizo volvió a salir de allí para ir a las estanterías de Psicología. La profesora era quisquillosa con las fuentes de información y exigía que citaran la versión real, y no una digital, de lo que fuera que utilizaran. Él había olvidado anotar los datos bibliográficos la semana anterior, pero se sintió aliviado al ver que el volumen del DSM-V seguía en el mismo rincón alto de la misma estantería de donde lo había sacado el viernes pasado.

Esta vez lo que le sorprendió fue otro Snickers de almendra que cayó al suelo en cuanto retiró el libro sin fijarse, pero el post-it ahora era verde. Kuroo se inclinó para recogerlo y leyó las palabras del mensaje, escritas con bolígrafo blanco y con la misma caligrafía pequeña y ordenada que el anterior.

" _Para ti, que lo encontraste._

 _Ojalá el azúcar anime tu día._

 _K."_

El mensaje era un poco más largo. Kuroo, con el libro bajo el brazo, volvió a la sala de estudio y dejó ambas cosas en el pupitre mientras se sentaba. Tuvo que registrar un poco su mochila pero finalmente encontró el Snickers con el post-it amarillo, bastante aplastado, bajo unos papeles. No pudo resistirse y comparó la letra de ambos mensajes; definitivamente era la misma.

Resultaba bastante extraño. ¿Quizá había alguien dejando dulces gratis en diversos rincones de la Universidad? ¿O era una de las extrañas intervenciones universitarias de algún club? El segundo dulce tampoco tenía señales de haber sido abierto o manipulado, y la fecha de caducidad era bastante lejana, pero la desconfianza volvió a ganar y ambos Snickers terminaron nuevamente en el interior de su mochila. Kuroo se desentendió de ello y trató de concentrarse en su trabajo.

Sin embargo, dos semanas después, cuando los finales eran una realidad mucho más cercana y él acusaba la falta de sueño constante más que nunca, volvió a encontrarse algo sobre el volumen del DSM-V al buscarlo para estudiar. Esta vez eran dos Snickers unidos por un post-it rosado, más grande que los anteriores, y también tenía algo escrito con pequeñas letras blancas.

" _Para ti, que lo encontraste._

 _No tienes buen aspecto últimamente,_

 _así que es azúcar doble. Ánimo._

 _K."_

El mensaje era más directo y le hizo sentir extraño. Sin embargo, Kuroo no estaba solo esta vez y cuando llegó a la mesa que compartía con Oikawa Tooru, su amigo desde el primer día de clases, se planteó la posibilidad de comentárselo.

―¿Ya encontraste tu libro polvoriento? En serio, mi edición digital no tiene nada de malo; deberías confiar más en ella ―replicó Tooru.

A diferencia de Tooru, Kuroo seguía prefiriendo los libros o imprimir los textos que les mandaban a leer en digital. No tenía nada contra las computadoras portátiles, que eran artefactos maravillosos, sobre todo cuando él escribía todos sus informes en su propia portátil, pero la sensación de pasar las hojas impresas y de sentir un real avance en la lectura, además de la posibilidad de destacar y tomar apuntes en sus fotocopias, definitivamente eran mejores.

―Lo sé, pero prefiero leer así. Y no está polvoriento, con la de veces que lo he sacado ―bromeó Kuroo. Tooru le respondió con un resoplido de risa y siguió tecleando en la portátil, elaborando uno de sus organizados y coloridos resúmenes, y Kuroo recordó los Snickers en su mano―. Hey, Tooru, quería mostrarte una cosa…

Oikawa escribió un poco más y luego apartó las manos del teclado para acomodarse los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz y mirarle con clara curiosidad.

―¿El qué?

Por toda respuesta Kuroo dejó los dulces, aún unidos por el post-it, a su alcance. Tooru los tomó con más curiosidad y leyó lo que tenía escrito.

―¿Y esto? ¿Alguna chica te atrapó entre los libreros y te lo dio? ―le molestó Tooru.

―No, mira ―dijo Kuroo, buscando en su mochila hasta sacar los otros dos dulces medio aplastados y dejarlos en la mesa—. Esos los encontré ahora y estos hace algunas semanas.

Tooru tomó también los Snickers maltratados y leyó rápidamente los post-it antes de volver a mirarle, arqueando una ceja.

―¿Una intervención universitaria? Ya sabes, de los raros de humanidades, o de algún club de bienestar universitario ―aventuró.

Pero Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

―Eso creí en un comienzo, pero este tercer mensaje parece más personal, ¿no?

―La verdad es que sí da un poco de miedo. ―admitió Tooru―. ¿Dónde dices que los encontraste?

―Aquí, sobre el DSM-V, las tres veces ―respondió Kuroo.

―Bueno, eres uno de los pocos, sino el único, que usa ese viejo libro cuando todos en la facultad tenemos la versión digital. Sí que puede ser personal, y como parece que los mensajes los escribe la misma persona…¿Tettsun tiene una _stalker_? ―volvió a molestarle Tooru.

―No me llames así ―gruñó Kuroo. Oikawa sólo se rió entre dientes y le devolvió los dulces―. Ni idea, pero me cuesta confiar en algo así y comerlo. Creo que los seguiré guardando, o los tiraré. No sólo da miedo, sino que también es desagradable.

Hubo un ruido de libros cayendo no muy lejos de ellos y alguien chistó para pedir silencio. Otra voz respondió con una disculpa balbuceada, pero Kuroo dejó de prestar atención y guardó los Snickers en el bolsillo externo de su mochila.

―Qué cruel eres, Kuroo. Me apiado de la stalker ―siguió molestándole Tooru.

Kuroo chasqueó la lengua.

―No soy cruel, simplemente no me arriesgaré a una indigestión estando en finales por comer algo extraño. Y mejor vuelve con el resumen de Psicología Educacional o yo no te prestaré el mío de Psicopatología ―advirtió.

Tooru alargó la vocal de su afirmación con tono desganado y volvió a teclear en su portátil. Kuroo suspiró y comenzó a buscar cosas en el libro para completar su propio resumen.

A pesar de que a la semana siguiente comenzaron los exámenes, Kuroo siguió asistiendo a la biblioteca a estudiar en solitario en la sala aislada o a realizar repasos grupales de última hora. Cada vez se sentía más presionado, y aunque a medida que fue presentando los exámenes de esa semana se sintió contento con su dedicación al poder responder todo, su cuerpo siguió encontrándose exhausto.

El viernes siguiente se quedó dormido y no pudo llegar a sus horas de estudio acostumbradas, pero al menos sí llego a clases y en la tarde se quedó junto a un grupo de estudio en la biblioteca. Cuando nadie encontró cierta información de apoyo necesaria en internet Kuroo se ofreció a buscar algunos libros que pudieran ayudar, sabiendo que era el más rápido para ubicarlos entre las interminables estanterías, y cuando llegó a la sección de Psicología no pudo evitar mirar en el rincón donde estaba el DSM-V con curiosidad.

El libro estaba ahí, pero esta vez no encontró nada más y volvió con el grupo de estudio sintiéndose un poco decepcionado sin saber por qué.

El fin de semana se le pasó rápidamente y la siguiente semana comenzó con un par de exámenes más, pero que no resultaron una experiencia tan desagradable. El reto verdadero era el último examen, el de Psicopatología del viernes al mediodía.

Cuando llegó el día Kuroo se sentía bastante preparado, pero de todos modos quedó con Oikawa a las nueve de la mañana en la biblioteca para ayudarle a estudiar, ya que a su amigo esa materia le costaba un poco, y para aprovechar de repasar de ese modo. Siempre que explicaba a otros él también aprendía mejor las cosas.

Mientras repasaban sus resúmenes en computadora y a mano Tooru llamó su atención con un codazo y él dejó de destacar conceptos en una de las hojas.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―replicó, porque había estado bastante concentrado.

―Mira aquí ―indicó Tooru, señalando una parte de otra hoja con el dedo índice―. Faltan unas palabras, está incompleto. Como si hubieses usado corrector y olvidaras rellenar el espacio luego.

Él miró el lugar señalado, incrédulo sobre haber cometido un error así, pero era cierto. La idea quedaba incompleta y cuando leyó todo el párrafo no pudo recordar qué iba ahí.

―Bueno, no creo que eso entre en el examen, la profesora no le dio demasiada relevancia ―dijo finalmente Kuroo con despreocupación.

Pero Oikawa hizo uno de sus gestos de indignación y frunció los labios en una mueca exasperada.

―Tettsun, te recuerdo que esa profesora me tiene en la mira por haberla rechazado y que necesito una buena nota, y como pregunten esto en el examen…

Intentó sonar amenazante al dejar la oración incompleta, pero con el aire algo ñoño de sus anteojos y la postura de diva no lo consiguió y Kuroo arqueó una ceja.

―Pues ya está, hazle el favor y seguro te aprueba.

―¡Kuroo! ―replicó Tooru, aún más indignado.

Él rió entre dientes.

―Ya, sí sé, que está fea y que Iwaizumi te la corta si se entera ―dijo Kuroo con diversión, mencionando al casi novio de su amigo. Finalmente suspiró y se puso de pie―. Está bien, voy por el libro.

―Rápido, quiero ir a dar ese examen y luego debemos almorzar con los demás ―le recordó Tooru.

―Lo sé, guarda nuestras cosas y yo voy por el libro, lo pediré hasta la tarde y así lo vamos leyendo de camino al salón, no queda mucho tiempo ―terminó decidiendo Kuroo.

Tooru aceptó y comenzó a guardar todo. Él caminó rápidamente hacia las estanterías y no tardó en encontrar el libro; ya se sabía su ubicación de memoria. Cuando tomó el DSM-V no pudo evitar notar que nuevamente no había nada ahí y luego de unos segundos de desasosiego se devolvió a donde estaba Tooru para tomar su propia mochila y caminar con él a la recepción cercana a la salida.

Mientras se acercaban, Tooru le miró con curiosidad por unos segundos y él se sintió incómodo.

―¿Qué? ―replicó finalmente.

Tooru sonrió.

―¿Nuevamente no hubo suerte con Stalker-chan? ¿El hada madrina de los Snickers te abandonó?

―No molestes ―se quejó él y ahogó un bostezo al llegar a la recepción. Un examen y terminaría todo, pensó, y luego miró al chico del otro lado del mostrador―. Perdona, quisiera pedir este libro.

El chico pareció sobresaltarse un poco y él lo reconoció como el mismo que cuidaba la sala aislada de estudio a la primera hora de la mañana. Pequeño, silencioso y anteriormente absorto en la consola que tuvo que dejar a un lado para recibirle el libro y registrarlo en el sistema. Kuroo intentó sonreírle, porque el chico durante todo ese año había sido amable y en un par de ocasiones le había ayudado a encontrar libros, pero este le apartó la mirada y no volvió a mirarle ni siquiera cuando le devolvió el libro.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo? ―le preguntó el chico en un murmullo.

―Oh, sólo hasta esta tarde ―respondió él, algo desconcertado por el modo en que rehuía la mirada.

―Entonces, por favor, deja tu credencial y la retiras cuando vengas a devolverlo ―volvió a hablar el chico.

Él se sacó la credencial del bolsillo y se la extendió. El chico pareció dudar un momento, pero la recibió tomándola con un movimiento rápido y la guardó en un cajón lleno de separadores en orden alfabético.

―Bueno, gracias ―dijo Kuroo finamente.

―Sí, gracias, Kozume-chan ―agregó Tooru.

El chico murmuró algo que sonó a _de nada_ y Kuroo le tendió el libro a Oikawa para que buscara lo que necesitaba mientras caminaban.

―¿Le conoces? ―cuestionó.

Tooru negó con la cabeza y comenzó a pasar páginas.

―Nah, tiene su apellido en la tarjeta que cuelga de su cuello y como me ha dejado devolver libros fuera de plazo sin multa y su estilo de cabello dejándose crecer las raíces oscuras a pesar de teñírselo rubio es raro, lo recuerdo. Y, oye, ¿entonces nada de Stalker-chan esta semana tampoco? ―volvió Tooru al tema.

Él volvió a bostezar.

―No, y mira que con el sueño que tengo hoy sí me comería uno de esos Snickers sin importarme que estuviese envenenado ―se quejó antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Finalmente el examen no había sido tan terrible y él y un optimista Oikawa fueron a la cafetería para reunirse con los demás. Ni siquiera fueron a saludarles primero, no con el hambre que traían, y no se sentaron con ellos hasta tener cada uno una bandeja llena de comida extremadamente calórica. No se avergonzaron de ello porque los otros tres en la mesa tenían bandejas similares.

―Iwa-chan, ¿qué pasó con la cantaleta sobre lo mala que es la comida chatarra? ―le molestó Tooru en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

A Kuroo no le sorprendió el puñetazo en el hombro que recibió Tooru de parte de un Iwaizumi que terminaba de tragarse un bocado de su hamburguesa, ni que Tooru se quejara demasiado.

―Pasó que se aplica para ti y tu trasero gordo, que es a donde se te va la comida chatarra, pero yo vengo de un examen práctico y troto en las mañanas para quemar lo que me como ―replicó Iwaizumi.

―Y el examen estuvo difícil ―agregó Bokuto.

Kuroo arqueó una ceja.

―Para que Bo lo diga…

Tanto Bokuto como Iwaizumi estudiaban para ser profesores de Educación Física y eran compañeros, por lo que rendían los mismos exámenes y hasta entrenaban juntos. Pero con lo hiperactivo que era Bokuto resultaba extraño que un examen práctico le pareciera difícil.

―Bah, si vieran el nuestro de Psicopatología de recién… ―se quejó Tooru.

―Oh, Akaashi, ¿no querías preguntarle algo a Kuroo? ―cuestionó Bokuto al chico sentado a su lado.

Akaashi era el más tranquilo de su grupo de seis, aunque en ese momento faltaba Kai, y también estudiaba Psicología pero en primer año. Kai, por otro lado, estudiaba Ingeniería en Sistemas y en ese momento estaba en un examen. A diferencia de Kai, que trataba de calmar las cosas, Akaashi solía bromear con él y Tooru la mayoría de las veces y era un buen chico, además de un novio perfecto para Bokuto, ya que sabía llevarlo.

Por un momento Kuroo se sintió algo solo sin el apoyo de Kai ahí, los dos solteros entre la pareja que eran Bokuto y Akaashi y la casi pareja de Tooru e Iwaizumi, pero se aseguró de escuchar a su kohai.

―Sí, la verdad es que tenía unas dudas sobre Fundamentos de la Psicología y tengo ese examen más tarde, así que quería pedirle si puede ayudarme con ello luego de comer, Kuroo-san ―explicó Akaashi.

Él arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

―La verdad es que en esa materia no era tan bueno, Oikawa es mucho mejor ―admitió, ignorando el _"como en todo"_ que murmuró Tooru―. Y luego de terminar aquí debo ir a entregar un libro a la biblioteca.

―¿Un libro? ―preguntó Akaashi.

―Sí, lo usamos para unas dudas de último momento. El libro de la Stalker-chan de Kuroo ―agregó Tooru.

Kuroo le miró mal de reojo.

―¿Estal-qué? ―cuestionó Bokuto, mirando a Akaashi.

― _Stalker_ , Bokuto-san. Es una palabra en inglés que significa acosador ―explicó Akaashi.

―¿Tienes un acosador, Bro? ―volvió a cuestionar Bokuto, esta vez mirándole a él.

Kuroo frunció los labios.

―Bueno, no sé si lo será…es sólo que he encontrado unos dulces en la biblioteca con notas pegadas a ellos.

―¿Notas? ¿Y los dulces tenían algo? Podría simplemente ser una chica a la que le gustes ―comentó Iwaizumi con simpleza.

―No, sólo eran Snickers normales y sellados ―respondió Tooru por él―. Pero es que no es sólo que le guste, sabe que es el único que toma ese libro donde se los deja y las notas hacen parecer que lo observa. Es una Stalker-chan.

Él no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

―Oh, vamos, sólo son mensajes de ánimo.

―¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que era algo desagradable? ―replicó Tooru.

―Uh…no me agrada la idea de que alguien que no sé quién es me esté mirando, pero no parece que sea con mala intención ―dijo Kuroo con sinceridad.

―Si ganas dulces gratis yo opino que está bien ―comentó Bokuto, cruzándose de brazos.

―Bueno, pero ya no han aparecido más, así que puede haber sido al azar o un error o quién sabe qué cosa. Mejor apresurémonos comiendo para que pueda ir a dejar el libro y para que Tooru ayude a Akaashi ―dijo finalmente, intentando cortar el tema.

Oikawa pareció a punto de decir algo, pero a último momento se llenó la boca con patatas fritas con expresión obstinada. Kuroo comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación de Bokuto e Iwaizumi sobre su examen y se dedicó a comer el resto de la hora.

Para cuando tuvo que ir a devolver el libro ya casi era el límite del horario y todos le acompañaron hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, pero se quedaron ahí y él entró solo. Cuando pasó a recepción a retirar su credencial y devolver el libro quien le atendió fue una chica y se sintió un poco mal al verla con un carro lleno de libros que reacomodar. Finalmente, apelando a su poca amabilidad, se ofreció a devolverlo a su lugar y ella le agradeció, indicándole dónde iba el libro a pesar de que él lo sabía perfectamente.

Parecía que casi no había personas y las que él vio se limitaban a entregar libros, seguramente aliviados de irse a casa. Él mismo se sentía aliviado de saber que podría llegar a dormir el resto del día sin preocupaciones. Cuando llegó a la sección de Psicología se dirigió a un extremo y buscó el rincón alto donde iba el DSM-V. Trató de ponerlo, pero no cabía en el espacio y él terminó tanteando con su mano libre. Cuando los dedos se le cerraron alrededor de un rectángulo plástico su pulso se aceleró un momento.

Un Snickers de almendra con un post-it adherido. Un post-it que esta vez era celeste, pero que mantenía las letras pequeñas y ordenadas de color blanco.

" _Para ti, que lo encontraste._

 _Para ti, para que el azúcar ayude contra tu sueño._

 _Lamento si es desagradable,_

 _pero hoy parecías necesitarlo._

 _Si no lo quieres, déjalo ahí y no habrá más._

 _K."_

Le había escuchado. Definitivamente aquella persona le había escuchado hacía unas semanas mientras hablaba con Tooru y por un momento él sí se sintió un poquito cruel. Pero, luego de pensarlo, se guardó el Snickers en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sacó de su mochila un post-it anaranjado y un lápiz negro y escribió su propio mensaje que dejó pegado en la parte superior del libro antes de acomodarlo en la estantería, rezando porque su _stalker_ realmente fuera a revisarlo.

" _Para ti, que lo encontraste,_

 _y para ti, que lo dejaste tantas veces._

 _Gracias por cada una de ellas,_

 _aunque admito que es la primera vez que me alegra encontrarlo._

 _Conservo los anteriores y prometo comerlos todos,_

 _así que gracias también por el seguro dolor de estómago._

 _Y espero, sinceramente, que haber alegrado mi día también alegre el tuyo._

 _T."_

* * *

Dormir sin el fantasma de la necesidad de estudiar o de entregar trabajos era la mejor sensación del mundo. Cuando despertó la madrugada del sábado por una punzada de hambre Kuroo recordó su mochila en el suelo, junto a su cama, y metió la mano en ella para buscar los Snickers.

Gracias a la luz de la lámpara de su mesita de noche pudo leer los cuatro mensajes y retiró los post-it con cuidado para poder comerse el dulce con fecha de caducidad más cercana. La primera mordida fue extraña, porque él sólo había probado los normales y no le habían gustado demasiado, pero el nuevo sabor fue definitivamente mejor. Era extremadamente dulce y calórico, pero sabía delicioso.

Se comió tres Snickers antes de sentirse hostigado y luego se dedicó a pensar un momento en el trasfondo de ello. Había dejado el mensaje como un impulso, pero, ¿la otra persona lo leería? ¿Realmente sería una chica enamorada? Era eso o podía simplemente ser una chica amable que se preocupaba por otros alumnos de modo sorprendentemente altruista. O realmente podía ser una intervención universitaria de uno de los grupos de bienestar universitario, como había dicho Tooru. E, incluso, podía no ser una chica, sino un chico.

La idea no le incomodaba demasiado ya que gracias a sus amigos había hecho las pases con su bisexualidad en primer año, pero sí era selectivo. No se imaginaba saliendo con un chico como Iwaizumi, por ejemplo, por más buena persona que fuera este. Simplemente la idea de demasiados músculos y rudeza atacaba su lado más heterosexual.

Pero no sabía quién era el o la _stalker_ , como le llamaba Tooru, y tampoco se le ocurrían opciones. Lo que sí sabía era que le gustaría conocer a esa persona y agradecerle, tener un gesto similar.

Kuroo se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su diario mural de corcho para quitar la mayoría de los papeles, consistentes en recordatorios de cosas referentes a la Universidad que ya no necesitaba, y tomó los post-it para adherirlos ordenadamente con chinches según el orden en que los había recibido. Aunque no recibiera ninguna respuesta a su propio mensaje al menos serían recuerdos de algo curioso en medio de una crisis de fin de trimestre.

* * *

Relajado luego de sacarse los finales y ante la cercanía de las vacaciones de invierno Kuroo y Tooru terminaron saliendo todo el sábado a un centro comercial donde el segundo pudiera saciar sus ansias por comprar compulsivamente, y el domingo se la pasaron encerrados poniéndose al día con los episodios de programas que se les habían acumulado. Ambos vivían en una de las residencias universitarias, aunque en distintos pisos, y siempre turnaban departamentos para las maratones de series, películas o estudios.

El lunes llegó mucho más rápido y ellos acompañaron a Bokuto e Iwaizumi a la biblioteca para ayudarles con la redacción de un trabajo final. Kuroo estaba acostumbrado a ello, más cuando luego les pagaban con comida, así que no tenía problemas con saltarse alguna clase para ayudar a sus amigos. Además, a ellos sólo les quedaba ir por la asistencia y esperar a los resultados de los exámenes para ver a quién le tocaba dar recuperativos, pero con sus notas ambos estaban casi seguros de haberse salvado en todo.

Mientras los otros tres corregían los últimos detalles en la portátil de Tooru antes de ir a imprimir él se dedicó a devolver los libros que habían usado a su sitio. Quizá no era su trabajo, porque para ello estaban los encargados, pero se sentía mal provocando desorden y aumentando el trabajo de un puñado de pobres estudiantes que trabajaban allí medio tiempo y que debían estar igual de cansados que él.

Terminó de dejar el último libro y luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a la sección de Psicología. Recién era lunes, tendría que esperar hasta el viernes por una posible respuesta. O eso suponía. Pero la curiosidad finalmente fue más y buscó el rincón donde estaba el DSM-V.

Ni siquiera tuvo que sacar el libro porque un extremo del dulce sobresalía ligeramente encima de él y Kuroo se apresuró a tomarlo. El Snickers de almendra volvía a tener un post-it amarillo chillón igual que el primero.

" _Para ti, que lo encontraste. Y que lo aceptaste._

 _Espero poder seguir alegrando tus días,_

 _y endulzándolos también._

 _Gracias por la respuesta,_

 _aunque no es necesario que te tomes la molestia de responder todo el tiempo._

 _Y siempre que lo necesites, o que lo quieras,_

 _te esperarán una sorpresa y un mensaje_

 _en el rincón solitario al que nadie iba,_

 _sobre el pobre y viejo libro que nadie quería,_

 _hasta que llegaste tú._

 _De parte de una tímida persona a la que animó tu agradable sonrisa._

 _K."_

Esta vez el post-it estaba escrito por ambos lados y leer las últimas líneas le hizo sentirse conmovido. Definitivamente la idea de una intervención universitaria quedó descartada y Kuroo pensó por un momento que aquello era agradable. Seguía siendo incómodo que alguien le observara desde el anonimato, pero lo que escribía eran cosas que realmente provocaban algo en su interior.

Luego de unos segundos él se decidió; debía responder a ese gesto de verdad. Se pegó una escapada rápida a una de las máquinas expendedoras de los terrenos del campus y volvió con una bolsita pequeña de caramelos de manzana. Se sentó en la mesa junto a los demás, que aún no terminaban con el trabajo, y sacó su mini bloc de post-it anaranjados para tratar de escribir algo mínimamente agradable. En un comienzo le costó, pero al tercer intento pudo lograrlo e, ignorando la mirada perspicaz de Tooru, volvió a perderse entre las estanterías para encontrar el libro y dejar la bolsita de caramelos con el post-it adherido en el espacio encima de este.

Luego de asegurarse de que no fuera visible desde los alrededores Kuroo sonrió y fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

" _Para ti, que lo encontraste. Y que lo iniciaste._

 _Prometo pasar por la sorpresa y el mensaje siempre que pueda, y responder en cada ocasión._

 _Lamento no ser tan creativo como tú, pero soy sincero al escribir que estos detalles logran sacarme una sonrisa._

 _Gracias, K, por ser amable,_

 _y por escogerme de entre todos los estudiantes._

 _Me gustaría poder saber quién eres para agradecértelo como se debe. ¿Es posible?_

 _Espero que mi sorpresa también sea de tu agrado._

 _Me niego a que esto sea algo unilateral._

 _Porque una sonrisa es más fuerte que la timidez._

 _Y seguro la tuya es agradable también._

 _T."_

* * *

Desde ese lunes, todos los días Kuroo comenzó a ir a la biblioteca con cualquier excusa para mirar en el rincón de la sección de Psicología. Y, todos los días, encontraba un Snickers de almendra con un mensaje y él dejaba una bolsita de dulces de manzana con una respuesta.

A veces eran simples mensajes breves, otras veces más elaborados. K había rechazado el conocerse, argumentando que no era lo que había buscado iniciando aquello y que lo prefería así. Kuroo había decidido no insistir con el tema, de momento.

Pero K sí le observaba. Durante las siguientes dos semanas Kuroo recibió un mensaje donde le preguntaba qué tal estaba de su tobillo al día siguiente de que él se lo torciera al salir de la cafetería, y otro donde comentaba que tampoco le agradaba el calamar, cuando él había estado discutiendo sobre ello con Tooru unos días antes en la biblioteca.

Era un poco terrorífico al comienzo, pero rápidamente se acostumbró a ello.

Había tratado de mantenerlo en secreto, pero a la semana Tooru, que pasaba más tiempo en el departamento de Kuroo que en el propio debido al repentino tiempo libre, registró su cuarto y encontró la pizarra de corcho con los post-it, que iban en aumento. Después de un interrogatorio rápido Tooru había dictaminado que él le gustaba a Stalker-chan y que era un rarito por seguirle el juego y no insistir más en conocerse.

Kuroo le encontraba un poco de razón, pero lo de los mensajes resultaba divertido y estos ayudaban a que no pensara obsesivamente en los resultados de los exámenes que aún no entregaban.

El lunes de la última semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno él pasó por su mensaje y dulce a la biblioteca y, mientras terminaba de escribir su respuesta en un post-it apoyándose en una pared, casi la arruinó al escuchar una especie de grito o chillido de Tooru.

―¡Llegó correo, Kuroo! ¡En diez minutos suben las notas! ―exclamó Tooru, presionando histéricamente la pantalla de su celular con los dedos.

―Dile a los chicos que nos juntamos para celebrar, o llorar, tirados en la zona alfombrada del hall de Psicología en cinco ―pidió mientras terminaba el mensaje y lo dejaba adherido a la bolsita de caramelos sobre el DSM-V.

Tooru hizo una mueca, sin dejar de mirar y escribir en su celular.

―No atraigas malas vibras, ya verás cómo iremos por unas buenas cervezas. Y por sushi ―aseguró Tooru―. Keiji-chan dice que ya está ahí y los demás que van en camino. Ah, para él sólo habrá juguito, que aún es menor.

Kuroo rió entre dientes mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida pero esperó que realmente pudiesen celebrar esa noche.

Cuando todos, sentados en un círculo en el suelo de la alfombrada y calefaccionada recepción de la facultad de Psicología, abrieron sus cuentas en el navegador universitario al mismo tiempo y revisaron sus notas, Kuroo supo por las expresiones de los demás que ese día podrían celebrar tranquilamente. Incluso Kai, que había estado algo preocupado por un trabajo hecho a las prisas, había aprobado todo librándose de recuperativos.

Y si los que pasaban por ahí les miraron mal porque Bokuto rodaba por la alfombra o porque Tooru había tacleado a Iwaizumi al piso para poder besarlo, demasiado feliz de haberse salvado de Psicopatología, a Kuroo realmente no le importó. Y rió libremente junto a todos.

* * *

Esa misma noche, luego de haberse bajado entre todos bastantes latas de cerveza en el departamento de Oikawa, de haber jugado al streap póker hasta que ninguno había aguantado el frío ni podía ver del todo bien las cartas, y de haber cantado karaoke descordinadamente hasta que les habían golpeado las paredes, Kuroo se sentía feliz y mareado.

Kai, que era el más sobrio, les ayudó a él, a Akaashi y a Bokuto a bajar las escaleras sin caer. Kai se quedaría con Tooru e Iwaizumi y él tendría de huéspedes a Bokuto y a Akaashi, pero de todos modos les acompañó incluso dentro de su departamento. Bokuto murió en cuanto se tiró en el sofá y Akaashi les siguió a ellos hasta su habitación para sacar el futón de invitados y poder tenderlo en la salita a pesar de estar igualmente un poco ebrio. Luego de la primera ronda de cervezas nadie se había acordado de su minoría de edad ni le había impedido beber también.

Kuroo se soltó de Kai y se dejó caer en su propia cama, sintiendo el estómago algo molesto por no haber comido demasiado.

―Kai ―le llamó, con los ojos cerrados―. ¿Puedes pasarme alguno de los dulces de mi mochila? Necesito estabilizar el estómago.

―¿De la que está en el escritorio? ―preguntó su amigo.

Él asintió y aguardó pacientemente, escuchando el ruido de las hojas mientras Kai removía el contenido de su mochila y de risas desde la sala. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, porque la luz encendida haría que le doliera la cabeza, pero cuando Kai le llamó se vio obligado a incorporarse un poco y a abrirlos.

―Oye, Kuroo, ¿es este dulce? Y…¿qué es lo que tiene pegado? ―preguntó Kai con curiosidad.

Él recordó que Kai no había estado cuando Tooru había contado a los demás sobre su stalker y se encogió de hombros.

―Tengo una especie de conocido por correspondencia, pero usamos post-it en vez de cartas ―respondió, adaptando la nueva versión.

―Oh…no sabía que conocías a Kenma.

Kuroo tardó unos segundos en procesar sus palabras y para cuando lo hizo Kai ya estaba frente a él, extendiéndole el Snickers con el post-it adherido.

―¿A quién? ―cuestionó, creyendo que la ligera borrachera le estaba haciendo escuchar cosas.

―A Kenma, Kozume Kenma. ¿No es él? Juraría que esa es su letra ―comentó Kai.

Kenma, K. Coincidía y Kuroo sintió que el mareo provocado por el alcohol se apartaba rápidamente de su cabeza.

―¿De dónde lo conoces? ―volvió a preguntar.

Kai pareció confundido.

―¿No es él? Va a mi facultad, es de primero y este trimestre tuve que hacer un trabajo en parejas con él en una materia que adelanta. Por eso conozco su letra ―explicó Kai―. No es fácil de olvidar una caligrafía tan pequeña y ordenada. Es algo tímido, pero le va bien en clases y es agradable.

Tenía un nombre para K. Y era un chico, finalmente. Sin embargo, el nombre, más precisamente el apellido, le causaba algo de ruido, pero no logró pensar por qué debido a que aún seguía mareado.

―La verdad es que era un conocido por correspondencia anónimo, no sabía su nombre ―admitió Kuroo―. Pero, ¿cómo es este Kozume Kenma?

―Oh…bueno, como dije, es tímido. Es bajito, un poco pequeño, y tiene ojos grandes y el cabello algo largo, como melena. Alguna vez debe habérselo decolorado porque es rubio, pero tiene raíces negras ―describió Kai―. Ah, pero debes conocerlo. Aunque es de primero, trabaja como ayudante en la biblioteca que está cerca de tu facultad.

 _Kozume-chan_ , recordó él, con la voz de Tooru. El tímido encargado de la biblioteca. Cuando trató de imaginarlo todo calzó y de un modo extraño él se sintió casi seguro de que su stalker era Kozume. Pero tenía que confirmarlo.

Kuroo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a Kai.

―Gracias por la información.

―No es nada. Espero no haber arruinado demasiado la sorpresa ―agregó Kai.

Él negó con la cabeza y mientras su amigo salía de la habitación, desenvolvió el Snickers y le dio una gran mordida.

* * *

Al día siguiente no fue a las clases de la mañana debido a la resaca, pero cerca del mediodía hizo un esfuerzo, se tomó una bebida energética y fue rumbo a la universidad. A la pasada compró la bolsita de dulces y cuando entró a la biblioteca pudo ver el interior de la sala de estudio aislada a través de las paredes de cristal. Kozume estaba ahí, y tenía la misma bolsa de caramelos de manzana a medio comer en el escritorio, absorto en su videojuego.

Kuroo ralentizó el paso para poder mirarle por más tiempo. Usaba sudaderas holgadas pero incluso con ellas se podía notar lo menudo que era. Y era bajito, le llegaría al hombro o más abajo. A pesar de que su expresión era poco amigable, casi arisca, había algo en sus ojos, en lo redondeado de su rostro y en su menudez que le daban un aire de pequeño animalito indefenso.

Cuando no pudo mirarle más volvió a caminar rápido y llegó al rincón entre los libreros de la zona de Psicología. El Snicker estaba ahí y mientras leía el mensaje en el post-it Kuroo no pudo evitar hacerlo imaginándose el rostro de Kozume e intentando otorgarle su voz gracias a las pequeñas frases que le había escuchado decir.

Intentó responder al mensaje con naturalidad pero finalmente no pudo evitar insistir en el que quería conocerle. Dejó el mensaje ahí, adherido a la bolsita de caramelos, y se fue a sus clases de la tarde con la esperanza de que el otro aceptara.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente obtuvo una respuesta: una negativa. Kuroo volvió a insistir pero el jueves la respuesta fue otro rotundo no y él se sintió un poco exasperado. ¿No se suponía que le gustaba? ¿Por qué no querría conocerle de verdad? Tuvo que contenerse de ir a pedirle explicaciones.

Como estaba allí con Tooru decidió llevárselo a la cafetería por algo de beber, ya que la biblioteca había dejado de ser una zona segura para hablar. Mientras ambos le daban un sorbo cuidadoso a sus vasos de café latte Tooru no dejó de mirarle con curiosidad.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre, Kuroo? ―cuestionó Tooru.

Él pensó un poco antes de hablar.

―Quiero conocer a Stalker-chan ―dijo con sinceridad.

―¿Te refieres a conocerle en persona? ―volvió a preguntar Tooru.

―Ajá. Pero no quiere que quedemos, ni que nos conozcamos. Dice que está bien así ―explicó él.

―Y tú no estás de acuerdo con ella ―aventuró Tooru.

Kuroo exhaló.

―No. Quiero conocerle en serio. Y no es una ella, Tooru.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Tooru, con más curiosidad―. ¿Te lo dijo por los mensajes?

―No. Lo sé porque…sé quien es.

Como era de esperar, Tooru se indignó, chasqueó la lengua y le miró con enfado.

―¿Y desde cuándo, que no me lo habías dicho? ―recriminó con tono dolido.

―Desde el lunes ―hubo otro chasquido de lengua y Kuroo suspiró―. Lo siento, quería confirmarlo antes.

―Pues bueno, si lo confirmaste, ¿quién es Stalker-kun, entonces? ―volvió a cuestionar Tooru.

―Todo parece indicar que es Kozume ―respondió él finalmente.

Tooru parpadeó con sorpresa.

―¿Kozume-chan? ¿El mismo de la biblioteca? ―preguntó Tooru, incrédulo.

―Ajá.

―Bueno…tendría sentido —admitió Tooru―. Pero, ¿cómo sabes que es él?

―Kai reconoció su letra en los post-it de mi habitación el lunes. Estudia lo mismo que él, pero Kozume va en primero, y como adelanta una materia les ha tocado hacer un trabajo juntos y la recordó de ahí ―explicó él.

―Oh…es una coincidencia. Pero bueno, ¿por qué no vas a hablarle directamente y te ahorras recibir negativas por escrito? ―continuó preguntando Tooru.

Kuroo frunció los labios en una mueca.

―Porque si lo hago terminará todo, y es divertido. Además, no quiero incomodarle en su lugar de trabajo o de estudio y menos si puede huir. Kai dijo que es tímido y es algo que se le nota bastante ―se justificó Kuroo.

Ambos parecieron quedarse pensando sobre ello y él le dio más sorbos a su café, sin saber por qué quería tanto conocer realmente a Kozume. No estaba enamorado ni el otro era extremadamente atractivo, pero le atraía. Le habían gustado sus detalles y lo que había conocido de él por escrito, y esperaba poder conocerle en verdad y descubrir cosas que le siguieran gustando.

―Ah, ya sé ―exclamó Tooru―. ¿Y si le tiendes una trampa?

Kuroo arqueó una ceja.

―¿Tenderle una trampa?

―Sí, en un lugar público pero donde no te vea llegar. No le incomodarías en su zona de confort al encararle en otra parte, y si realmente quieres conocerle, debes arriesgarte ―aseguró Tooru.

―Bueno…puede ser, pero…

―Nada de peros ―le cortó Tooru―. Parece que le gustas, ¿no? Y él al menos te atrae un poco. Tampoco es que sea feo, y es como tu tipo de chica pero plano y con pene. Oh, vamos ―exclamó―, quiero dejar de verte con esa cara de envidia cada vez que le como la boca a Iwa-chan o cuando Bokuto le mete mano a Keiji-chan. Y si Kenma-chan puede ayudar con ello, lo intentarás.

―¿Y desde cuándo eres Doctora Corazón? Además, no les miro con envidia ―replicó Kuroo.

―A otro con ese cuento. Y lo soy desde siempre, que yo uní a Bokuto y a Keiji-chan, me conseguí solito a Iwa-chan y ahora toca que te una con Kenma-chan para después buscarle a alguien a Kai ―declaró Tooru.

Él se resistió. O trató de hacerlo, al menos

―Sabes que es muy probable que no funcione, ¿no? ―le preguntó―. Apenas conocemos muy poco del otro.

―Pero si no funciona al menos no será porque no lo hayas intentado ―replicó Tooru, con tono algo más suave.

Kuroo finalmente suspiró.

―Bien, Doctora Corazón, ¿cuál es el plan?

Tooru sonrió y comenzó a explicárselo. Y él, una hora después, estaba dejando un nuevo post-it adherido a la bolsita de caramelos sobre el DSM-V.

" _Para ti, que lo encontraste._

 _Está bien, desisto y no te incomodaré más._

 _Pero se siente extraño saber que me conoces y yo no a ti, y que tú podrás estar pensando en mí durante las vacaciones mientras yo no tendré un rostro que unir a los mensajes guardados._

 _No podemos conocernos, pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer algo ambos que reemplace a los mensajes durante ese tiempo._

 _¿Irás a ver los fuegos artificiales de nochebuena que lanzarán en el templo del vecindario?_

 _Yo iré, y aunque no sepa quién eres, me gustaría saber que estamos en el mismo lugar, bajo el mismo cielo iluminado._

 _Por favor, cúmpleme ese capricho._

 _Sonriamos al mismo tiempo mirando las coloridas explosiones._

 _T."_

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de todos sus temores, encontró una respuesta. Una respuesta afirmativa. Y Kuroo dejó el último mensaje, deseando que aquello resultara bien.

" _Para ti, que lo encontraste._

 _Por favor, ve el espectáculo de inicio a fin._

 _No dejes de mirar el cielo en ningún momento._

 _Yo tampoco lo haré._

 _T."_

* * *

Notas: _Bueno, aquí la primera parte de dos de este fanfic. Lo tenía escrito hace muchísimo (casi un año), aunque me falta terminar la segunda, y decidí retomarlo y darle un final al fin. En parte comenzó como un modo de abordar una posible amistad entre Kuroo y Oikawa debido a tantos fan arts y, ¿qué mejor que un AU universitario? Y, por supuesto, con mi OTP en él. ¡Espero que les guste! Y si lo hace, me alegrarían mucho con un review. Hasta la próxima~ (y final)._

 _Cam/Rigel._


End file.
